All the Monsters Gonna Dance
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Read it to find out. Descriptions are pointless. Hint: Title is some song lyrics. CGI.


All the Monsters Gonna Dance  
>by Chipettegirl10<p>

As dusk fell upon the outskirts of Los Angeles on Halloween night, six furry rock stars were walking around the mansions neighborhood to the house of Ruby Ferguson, the most popular girl in school. Every Halloween, she had a big Halloween bash at her parents' vacation mansion. Everyone went. If you didn't you were deemed a total idiot on how to spend Halloween night and within the following mornings, your house was TP'd.

"I love Halloween," Brittany began, looking to her friends and sisters. Brittany was dressed as a pink-and-black fairy. Her boots' heels clacked with every step the auburn-haired chipette took. "And I especially love Ruby's parties."

Her brunette-furred sister Jeanette looked sideways at her. Jeanette was dressed as a genie. Brittany had earlier accused Jeanette of dressing in that somewhat revealing outfit just to impress Simon, an accusation to which Jeanette turned bright red at.

"Me too," the bespectacled chipette said. Their blonde-headed sister Eleanor, dressed as an army girl, nodded along with them, pigtails bouncing.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly, skipping along the sidewalk. The sisters heard one of the chipmunks clear their throat. They turned to see Simon, who was dressed as a knight wearing a blue robe.

"We're here," he said, pointing up ahead to the mansion at the top of the long driveway. The group of six cheered at the sight.

"Finally!" Alvin yelled. Alvin was dressed up as the Red Ranger from Power Rangers.

"I agree," Theodore chimed in. Theodore was dressed up as Peter Pan. "Let's go in," Brittany said excitedly as she led the group down the driveway. The furry chipmunks scurried quickly down the concrete drive to the mansion door. They entered right then to see monsters like mummies, zombies, vampires, witches, and more roaming the house.

"What the…?" Alvin whispered. Everyone went quiet when they heard a voice cackling. "He can't possibly…," Simon began, trailing off as the shadow of Ian appeared on the wall. Ian, dressed as a vampire host, walked up to the six chipmunks.

"I'm BACK!" he began smugly, smirking down at the furry creatures. Alvin growled at the bald-headed man. "What do you want, Ian?" he spat, pushing up his costume sleeve. Ian just laughed at the chipmunk's foolish behavior. "You're so stupid," he told Alvin, taking out a remote. "Mind control is a much better approach." Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, or how he even knew to use mind control, music started playing, and the chipettes, against their wills, were suddenly singing.

**Brittany: Calling all the monsters!**

**Jeanette: Calling all the monsters!**

**Eleanor: Calling all the calling all the calling all the monsters!**

**All: Oh yeah aye! Oh yeah aye! Oh yeah aye!**

**Brittany: Heart thumps and you jump!  
>Comin' down with goose-bumps!<br>You dare to go there!  
>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!<strong>

**Jeanette: We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh, eh!<strong>

**Eleanor: If you stayed in too late  
>To be gettin' afraid<br>This scene extreme  
>I-I-I-I'ma get you so scared!<strong>

**All: We're wantin' to!  
>We're hauntin' you!<br>We're wantin' to!  
>Eh, eh!<br>Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<br>Here we go!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>If you're only dreamin'<br>Why I hear you screamin'?  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>We're comin' to getcha!<strong>

**Brittany: Calling all the monsters!**

**Jeanette: Calling all the monsters!**

**Eleanor: Calling all the calling all the calling all the monsters!**

**Brittany: You hide or you try  
>Kiss tomorrow good-bye<br>We thrill to your chill…  
>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<strong>

**Jeanette: We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh, eh!<strong>

**Eleanor: We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
>More fun if you run!<br>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin' **

**All: We're wantin' to!  
>We're hauntin' you!<br>We're wantin' to!  
>Eh, eh!<br>Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<br>Here we go!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>If you're only dreamin'<br>Why I hear you screamin'?  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>We're comin' to getcha!<strong>

**Brittany: Calling all the monsters!**

**Jeanette: Calling all the monsters!**

**Eleanor: Calling all the calling all the calling all the monsters!**

**All: Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head…  
>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire…<br>Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<br>Here we go!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>If you're only dreamin'<br>Why I hear you screamin'?  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!<br>We're comin' to getcha!  
>We're comin' to getcha!<br>Oh yeah aye! Oh yeah aye! Oh yeah aye!  
>We're comin' to getcha…!<strong>

The chipettes finished the song, leaving the chipmunks with terrified looks as monsters from everywhere in the mansion surrounded everyone.

"Get them!" Brittany unintentionally commanded, panting as she did. Her voice cracked. "ALVIN!" she managed to shout.

"THE REMOTE!"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore glanced at each other, then the monsters closing in, and then back at each other. Alvin nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"Si. Theo. Listen to me carefully if we want this to work. Simon, be a distraction for the monsters. Theodore, you'll make sure Ian doesn't see me grabbing the remote."

Alvin's brothers nodded, and they all split up.

"Hey! Over here! Fresh meat!" Simon yelled to the monsters. The monsters all turned to look at the bespectacled chipmunk. Simon smirked – a sign of challenge – at the ugly creatures. The monsters began to lunge at Simon. Simon didn't think he would actually get caught, but in a matter of minutes, he was.

"HELP!" he yelled. Theodore, who was supposed to be watching Ian, instead turned his attention to his blue-clad brother. "SIMON!" he shouted back, scurrying over to help.

Alvin scowled as he watched the ordeal unfold. "Theodore," he muttered under his breath, jumping towards Ian's pants pocket. He landed there, grabbing the remote antennae.

Ian felt a sudden movement on his pants pocket. He looked down. "ALVIN!" he roared. Alvin's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Aw, nuts!"

The chipmunk bolted, remote with him, as Ian chased after him. Within fifteen minutes, all three chipmunks were caught and tied up, and were now faced with all the monsters and the chipettes. The chipmunks caught looks of distress in each chipette's eyes.

"Now what?" Alvin asked Ian, clearly annoyed. He eyed the remote in Ian's pocket.

"I make you die," Ian said simply. Eleanor glared at Ian. "Ian, stop-!"

Ian ignored the chipette's pleas. "Get them!" he commanded his monsters. Theodore glanced up at Eleanor and knew what he had to do.

He gnawed through the ropes he was in and bolted toward Ian. He kicked the remote from the man's pocket and switched it off.

Then he rejoined his brothers and friends, who stood in front of Ian and the monsters.

"Ian, stop," Jeanette was saying. Ian lunged at them, grabbing Brittany. "OH MUNK!" Brittany yelled. "Britt!" Alvin called after his crush. Ian darted away, tossing Brittany in the air. Alvin caught her.

"Let's get out of here!" Jeanette shouted. "Wait," Simon said. "What happened to Ruby and the party-goers?" he asked.

"Let's assume they're the monsters. NOW LET'S GOOO!" Theodore shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Please! I don't own the munks, Ian, or the song. The munks and Ian are property of Bagdasarian productions and the song belongs to Chyna Anne Mcclain and Disney.<strong>


End file.
